A Tale of Four Birthday's
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Minako's birthdays over the years, from before she was a part of a team to long after.


It was the middle of the night when Minako slipped through the window into her apartment. She leaned heavily against the wall, pressing her hand to a bruise on her arm. Artemis jumped through the window after her, flawless and silent as she had aimed to be. She was tired and breathless, her body was sore, and she wanted to sleep for days.

She couldn't do that, of course. Minako had school tomorrow. School was important, just like fighting evil and keeping up appearances and distracting the eye of enemy before the princess appeared. She repeated this over and over as she moved away from the wall. The words weren't the same as a bandage for her bruises, but it was something to keep her on her feet.

She dragged herself to the bathroom, moving quietly at first, not wanting to disrupt the calm of the night. Once she began taking out bandages and disinfectant, however the silence started to press in on her. She turned on the facet, letting the running water soothe her nerves. It was one of those things that had always been comforting to her, like thunderstorms and sitting by firelight.

She dressed her wounds slowly, wishing that she had another pair of hands but trying not to linger on the thought. She slipped into a nightgown, knowing that she wouldn't really sleep. She would stay up all night reviewing the battle in her head, berating herself for every misstep that got her wounded, trying to unravel the plans of the enemy.

She walked to the kitchen, maneuvering through the darkened house to the fridge and pulling out the cupcake that she had purchased earlier in the day. It was one of the few luxuries that she allowed herself and she deserved to indulge today. She took a match and lit the single candle on top, carrying it to the table and slumping down in the chair. She laid her head on the table and stared at the flame as it danced in front of her.

Artemis jumped on the table beside her, nuzzling her cheek. "You did well today."

Minako didn't agreed, but she was too tired to argue. He was always watching her battles from somewhere and he told her when she improved, when she didn't, what to do and what not to do. She trusted his opinion, but that still didn't mean that she agreed. People that did well didn't come home as battered as she was. With sloppy performances like this she would never be able to protect anyone.

She'd wanted today to be a good, calm day. A day where she could have fun or relax, but evil didn't take a day off, so neither did she.

"Minako." She turned her head to look at Artemis. He pressed his nose to hers, bringing a tired smile to her face. "Happy Birthday."

It wasn't really, it was a complete and utter disaster of a day, but in this moment, it was.

* * *

It was rainning outside. The quiet patter of raindrops was soothing to her as she leaned against the wall, hand stroking Artemis's fur as he sat in her lap. She was singing softly, some song that she had written when she was younger and never managed to forget.

This was her first birthday since moving to Tokyo and the first birthday in the last few years that she could relax. Usually she had to act cheerful for her classmates as they wished her well and went on with their day like she didn't really matter. This year, she could just stay home with Artemis. Better than every year she had to train or fight the Dark Kingdom.

The doorbell prompted her to get up. Still holding Artemis, she made her way to the door, wondering who would be stopping by.

"Surprise!" Was yelled out as soon as she opened the door, four familiar and smiling faces waiting for her. She took a steps few back as she took in the scene. They were holding colorfully wrapped boxes, Ami with balloons, Rei and Usagi popping streamers.

"What's this?" She asked with a confused smile.

"It's your birthday!" Usagi cheered, launching herself at Minako and barely giving Artemis the chance to leap out of the way. Her princess wrapped her arms around her tightly and Minako returned the hug in a somewhat bemused manner.

"How did you know?" Minako recalled that she had very carefully not mentioned anything about it. Why would she? It didn't have anything to do with their mission and they really didn't have much time to spend of trivial things like this.

"Artemis told us," Mako said as they all filed in. She was carrying a container of her own which she quickly set on the table and revealed to be a cake.

"Sorry it's such short notice," Ami said. "We were planning a surprise in the park but then it started to rain."

"You really thought we would let you get away without a party?" Rei asked her, carefully extracting Usagi from the hug she had Minako still trapped in.

She turned to look at Artemis, trying to hide her confusion, but poorly. He seemed to understand what she was asking though. He smiled at her, soft and kind and familiar like little else was these days. "You aren't alone anymore, Mina. I thought it would be good if you could have a birthday to finally show it."

Her eyes began to water for a moment, but she blinked it away quickly, sliding into cheerful Minako mode. "You big dummy," she said as she picked him up again, hugging him close. "I'm never alone if you're here."

There was more to it than that, but Artemis would understand her. He licked her cheek and she knew he understood.

"Well, what do you say we get started?" Rei asked.

"Oh! Oh! Open my gift first!" Usagi said, jumping up and down in her eagerness.

"Don't be so pushy, Usagi, this is her party!" Rei scolded.

"I know, but…" The argument faded into the background as she turned to Ami and Makoto.

Mako had rested a hand on her cheek, looking at them with repressed humor. "Here they go again."

"You'd think they would settle down a bit for this," Ami sad. Noticing that she had Mina's attention, she reached into her bag and held out a card. "It's nothing special," She said with a blush. "I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I wanted to tell you that it's been really nice getting to know you. I know it's been a short time, but…"

Minako's smile became more real the longer she held it. "Thank you," She said. "This means a lot to me."

Makoto's smile widened at that. "Come on, you better have some cake before Usagi gets to it."

* * *

Minako was smiling as she watched the others bustling around the room. There was excitement in the air, and the almost frantic energy made her want to get up and do something, but she had been forbidden from helping.

Minako had told them that they didn't have to throw her a birthday party this year but they were really insistence about it, Usagi especially. They didn't try to surprise her this year, which was why she was able to watch as this all came together, but she thought that was probably the results of their newest additions to Earth more than she could have done.

Her attention was drawn across the room as at the sound of a deflating balloon. Berthier was jumping away from the hellium tank as the balloon she was holding escaped her hand and streaked wildly through the air. Ami giggled beside her as she tried to calm the girl and teach her the correct way to operate the machine, Berthier blushed as she refocused. Around the room, all the Ayakashi sisters were having similar experiences.

"Strange, isn't it?" Artemis asked her as he jumped onto the table. "Wasn't too long ago they were our enemies, now look at them."

"It is strange," She admitted. "That's not the weirdest part to me."

"What is?"

"These people are from the future," She whispered. "Our future. A future where we lost. It doesn't really seem worth celebrating the symbol of our downfall."

Artemis reached out to place a paw on her arm and she turned to look at him. "You can't think of it that way, Mina. The future is always changing. We won't win every battle. It's impossible. That doesn't mean that we can't have hope though." His eyes turned to look out at the rest of the girls. "We lost during the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity gave us a new future. We lost the future, but Pluto and Chibiusa gave us the chance to try again. That's what we need to focus on."

"I guess you're right," She sighed. "It's just… I've trained so hard. We've all trained so hard. It's difficult to accept that it could all come to nothing."

"Nothing?" Minako snapped to attention as Calaveras came over to her. "You think this is nothing?"

Calaveras seemed to be the only person to have noticed the conversation. Rei and Petz were putting up streamers and balloons, Koan was helping Makoto set out the food while fending off Usagi's sticky fingers. Calaveras sat down across from her, her expression between distress and a glare.

"You think this is nothing?" Calaveras asked again, gesturing around them.

"No! No!" Minako protested. "Not that this is nothing. Just… the future falls apart and I don't know if I'm strong enough to save it."

"You won't be strong enough," Calavares told her with a stern look. "We fought you in the future. You were strong, nearly unbeatable, but that isn't what saved you. We aren't here because you were strong." Her eyes moved to Usagi, laughing on the other side of the room. "All four of us are here because you were kind. Because you were willing to show us kindness. My sisters and I were strong, but that wasn't enough. Strength alone can't hold something together. It didn't hold us together. We nearly lost each other. You guys, even in the future, stay together and strong because you're kind."

"She's right, Mina," Artemis told her. "Think about what's kept you together all this time. From Queen Serenity, to the princess, to Usagi, think about what really kept you going."

"You, too." Minako whispered, reaching out to stroke Artemis's fur.

"If you want to get stronger, that's something you can only do together," Calaveras said softly. "That's something my sisters and I forgot."

Minako thought on this, but her thoughts drifted to the sad look on Calaveras's face. The Ayakashi sisters had been trying really hard to fit in with 20th century life, but she knew that it wasn't easy for them. "Hey," She said slowly. "When are your birthdays?"

Calaveras shrugged. "Time wasn't measured the same way on Nemesis."

"How about today?" Minako asked. "We can celebrate your birthday's today with me and if you want, we'll pick a day to celebrate all of you in the future!"

The astounded look on Calaveras's face made Minako's grin widen. She knew what it was like to be alone, to be a stranger to kindness. These girls deserved a little more of that kindness from her.

* * *

Minako woke up to Artemis jumping on her head, groaning slightly, but taking the wake up more gracefully than she would have in her youth. "Morning," She grumbled as she sat up, reaching up to pull Artemis into her arms. She could see a bouquet of yellow roses of the bed beside her once her eyes opened fully. "Did you get those for me?" She asked as she hugged him close.

"It's the least that I could do," Artemis told her. "The others were already here."

"For what?"

Minako looked around the room, seeing the cluster of things from her open bedroom door.

"You work too hard," Artemis told her. "You're starting to become forgetful again."

"I'm not forgetful," She said as she got out of bed. She walked toward the living room ad stopped in the doorway. There were balloons and streamers along the sides of the room, a pile of present boxes around her living room table, a large cake with unlit candles, and a small pile of card sitting on the chair.

"Happy Birthday," Artemis said. "Serenity gave you the day off, so I turned off your alarm to let you sleep in."

"Artemis," She whispered, kissing his forehead. "Thank you."

She decided to indulge herself with a eating a piece of cake early, delighting utterly at the taste of Makoto's deliciously made desserts. She moaned to herself at the taste and Artemis rolled his eyes at her.

"They'll be back tonight, you kow."

"You're right," Minako said, standing up once she finished her piece of cake. "I should be getting ready."

"This is your day off!"

"That makes this the best time to do it," Mina answered as she went to her room to dress. "Better early than late, I'd say."

She put on something causal, wrapped up a piece of cake, and placed a wrapped present into her bag. "I'll be back!" She called as she headed out. The was rushing through the crystal halls of the palace, excitement making her rush as she maneuvered to the most forbidden part of the castle. The corridors were like a maze the closer she got to her destination, making her slow down to assure that she did not lose her way.

She knew she was close to her destination once mist began to surround her. The fog was slightly disorienting, as it was meant to be, but she had been this way often enough by now. "Sestuna!" Minako called out.

Slowly, the fog began to lift and Pluto walked into sight. "Minako, what are you doing here?"

Minako help up the present and wrapped piece of cake. "Happy Birthday!"

Sestuna's face softened as she accepted the gifts. "You are early," She told her.

"I know," Minako answered. "But I have most of the day free, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to come and visit. Just in case something happens between now and then."

"You're sweet, Minako. I don't know why anyone would want to give up their free time to come here."

"I just don't want you to be alone," Minako said. "You spent too much time alone and we can't bring a party here."

Setsuna set down her present and unwrapped the cake, taking a bite. "You didn't make this yourself, did you?"

"Oh no!" Minako said. "Mako made this. It's a piece of the cake she made me."

"When are you going to make me something yourself?" Sestuna asked.

Minako flushed. "I'm getting there…"

Setsuna reached out and squeezed Minako's hand. "Thank you, Mina. And happy birthday."


End file.
